The Begining of A New Era
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: (sequel to The Reunion of Two Pilots) It's A.C. 215 and 20 years of peace has passed, but a new war is begining. Can the children of the ex-Gundam Pilots save the day, or will the newly reformed OZ win the war this time?
1. The Begining of A New Era Character Guid...

The Begining of a New Era  
Character Guide  
  
Notes: This is the character guide to the sequel of "The Reunion of Two Pilots." The numbers next to the Gundams are important because in the fic this is how they address each other during missions and battles as so not to be reconized.   
  
The New Gundam Pilots  
  
Trevor Yuy: Trevor is the oldest child of Heero and Ukyou. He plays center for the varisty basketball team and is one of the most popular guys at Colony High. He has a younger sister Maria who he is very close to and is very protected of her. Trevor has brown hair that is styled much like Heero's was at fifteen with blonde highlights and colbat blue eyes. In fact, he looks so much like Heero he is sometimes mistaken for him.  
Date of Birth: November 23, AC 198  
Age: 17 (12th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Wing Zero Gundam (01)  
  
Mark Maxwell: Mark is the oldest child of Duo and Kasey and has a twin sister Anna. He a lot like his mother, meaning he makes plans before jumping into anything. He play right foreward on the varisty soccer team and like Trevor, he's very popular at Colony High, only he doesn't seem to really care. He's very quiet and likes to spend a lot of time with his friend and teammate Mandy. Mark has short brown hair with bangs that fall in his eyes (like Duo's does) and tiger blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: June 11, AC 198  
Age: 17 (12th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Deathscythe HELL (02)  
  
Alex Barton: Alex is the oldest child of Trowa and Raye and has a younger sister Christina. He plays center foreward for Colony High's varisty soccer team and is best friends with Trevor. Though working with his family at the circus when Trowa isn't busy with the Preventers, he dreams of becoming a racecar driver. He has light brown hair that is in a style like Trunks of DBZ and dark green eyes.  
Date of Birth: April 4, AC 198  
Age: 17 (12th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Heavyarms CUSTOM (03)  
  
Emily Raberba Winner: Emily is the oldest daughter of Quatre and Marissa and has a younger sister Mandy. She is on the school's cheerleading squad and dreams to become a famous ice skater. She has a close relationship with her sister which goes through a tailspin when she find out something about her that she never expected about her and her relationship with her longtime boyfriend Alex goes through a series of tests. Emily has chin length wavy golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: September 19, AC 199  
Age: 16 (11th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Sandrock Custom (04)/Gundam Warrior Star (09)  
  
Nikolas Chang: Nikolas is the only child of Wufei and Pan. He works as Perventer alongside his parents and goes to school with the other pilots. Having a black belt in karate and a sense of justice like his father, he has protected the other pilots whenever their lives are on the line. When he was six, he met and became best friends with Hannah's daughter Adrianne but he doesn't find out that their parents had been together until they finally meet again after almost 15 years of not seeing each other. Nikolas has short spikey black hair and black eyes.  
Date of Birth: Febuary 2, AC 198  
Age: 17 (12th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Altron (05)  
  
Adrianne Yashima: Adrianne is the only child of Hannah and Milliardo and is the leader of 01-06. She and Hannah move to L4 and live with Quatre when her parents split before she was born and doesn't find out she is a Peacecraft until she meets her father when she's five. At six she meets and become best friends with Nikolas and is surprised when she finds out that their parents dated when they were younger. She loves gymnastics and plans to go to the World Olympics after the war. Adrianne has brown hair that falls halfway down her back with long plantium blonde bangs and colbat blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: December 25, AC 198  
Age: 17 (12th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Dragonfire Zero (06)  
  
Anna Maxwell: Anna is the youngest daughter of Duo and Kasey and has a twin brother Mark. She adores her father, and is much like him, meaning she's a very outgoing person. She is the leader of 07-010 and has a love for mechanics, which is great when one of the Gundams need repairing and has a secret love for singing. Anna has long chestnut brown hair that looks exactly like Duo's (I told you she adores him!) and tiger blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: June 11, AC 198  
Age: 17 (12th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Starburst (07)  
  
Maria Yuy: Maria is the youngest child of Heero and Ukyou and has a older brother Trevor. Maria is the the star runner of the girls track team. She has a very short temper and though she doesn't mean to, she tends to snap at her friends a lot. She's on the girl's cross country team and is best friends with Anna, which surprises their friends, because of their personalities. Maria has shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights and colbat blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: December 30, AC 199  
Age: 16 (11th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Sunbeam (08)  
  
Mandy Raberba Winner: Mandy is the youngest daughter of Quatre and Marissa and has an older sister Emily. She is center foreward and captain of the soccer team, and a lot of her male teammates resent her for it. She's very outgoing, dreams about being a world famous soccer player and is close friends with Mark. She has a secret that only Mark knows which is soon found out by Emily. Mandy has wavy golden blonde hair that stops close to the middle of her back that she wears in a ponytail and bright blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: October 22, AC 200  
Age: 15 (10th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Warrior Star (09)/Gundam Sandrock CUSTOM (05)  
  
Sayla Yashima: Sayla is the only child of Amuro and Lucrezia. While her parents don't want her to be involved in the war, she secretly has Heero teach her how to fight and to hack into computers. She's extreamly smart for her age so she was placed into the 10th grade and has several classes with Mandy and Christina and while she can be very sweet at times, she does have a mean streak. Sayla has long blondish-brown hair that she wears half up and dark purple eyes.  
Date of Birth: August 1, AC 201  
Age: 14 (10th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Vortex (010)  
  
Christina Barton: Christina is the youngest child of Trowa and Raye and has a older brother Alex. She loves the circus lifer that her parents live and plans to be a trapeze artist when she's older. She has a huge crush on Mark and is jealous of her best friend Mandy's close relationship with him. Christina has black hair with purple highlights that falls to her waist and dark green eyes.  
Date of Birth: July 4, AC 200  
Age: 15 (10th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Firestorm (011)  
  
Samantha Hibiki: Samantha is the only daughter of Ryouga and Akari Hibiki. Though her parents were never Gundam Pilots, she becomes the pilot of a new Gundam Prototype with the help of Ukyou. She has a connection with one of the pilots and everyone is surprised when they find out what it is. An expert in martial arts and kendo, she's plans to become world famous it those two areas. One key thing about Samantha is that due to her intense training, she trains like her father and wears the exact same clothes and bandana, which gets her alot of crap. Samantha has long black hair and brown eyes.  
Date of Birth: January 29, AC 200  
Age: 15 (10th Grade)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Whiteflare (012)  
  
Brian Khushrenada: Brian is the only child of Treize and Tamara. A sophmore in college, he helps his parents run the Perventers and falls in love with one of the pilots. He helps Adrianne and Anna become the leaders they need to be when new enemies come to take over the World Colony Nations. Brian has light brown hair and ice blue eyes.  
Date of Birth: June 19, AC 196  
Age: 19  
Mobile Suit: Tallegeese Ultra  
  
The Enemy Pilots  
  
Kamaria Kobayashi- The new leader of OZ, she has sworn to distroy the new Gundam Pilots. A junior in college, she's always butting heads with Adrianne in battle, and is secretly in love with one of the Gundam Pilots. She has a plan to take over the World Colony Nations which the Gundam Pilots must stop. Kamaria has long red hair and green eyes.  
Date of Birth: February 7, AC 195  
Age: 20  
Mobile Suit: Aquarius Storm  
  
Loran Sakamoto- A senior at Colony High, he is Kamaria's right hand. He's very popular with the ladies at his school, but can't seem to get Anna Maxwell to give him the time of day and is always getting into fights with Trevor Yuy. Loran has short brown hair and blue eyes  
Date of Birth: March 29, AC 198  
Age: 17  
Mobile Suit: Taurus Flame  
  
Stephanie Kinomoto- A cadet fresh from the Preventer's Academy when she is partnered up with Milliardo Peacecraft. Much of her past is a mystery, but she is somehow linked to Milliardo and Relena. She is very hot-headed, but as time passes she mellows out, but her true objective is found out. One known thing about her is her passion for running. Stephanie has shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Date of Birth: November 17, AC 187  
Age: 28  
Mobile Suit: Aries Starfire  
  
New Characters  
  
These characters you might know from other animes, and a couple you might not because they are mine. Fanfics are being written on how they meet the Gundam Pilots as we speak, and the first one should be out soon.  
  
Ukyou (Kounji) Yuy: A character you all might know from Ranma 1/2. Ukyou and Heero meet when Heero's char breaks down about 20 miles outside of Nerima. After arriving in Nerima, Heero, who was then seventeen, meets Ranma who introduces him to his friend Ukyou. Ukyou later reveals to Heero that she was recruted by Doctor J and is the pilot of 08, the Gundam Sunbeam.  
  
Kasey (Sanada) Maxwell: Making her first appearance in chapter six of "The Reunion of Two Pilots", she is first seen by Duo as a OZ cadet, but soon reveals herself to be the pilot of the new prototype 07, the Gundam Starburst. She was recruted by Professor shortly after her hometown of Toyama was destroyed by OZ soliders. Years later, the others discover why she hates OZ to the point of putting her own life on the line.  
  
Raye (Hino) Barton: Another character you all might know, this time from Sailor Moon. Trowa meets Raye for the first time when Chaterine drags him to Hikawa Shrine. Though their personalities totally clash, with Trowa being very quiet and Raye being very loud, they fall in love with each other over the week Trowa's circus is in town. When the circus packs up to leave, Trowa is attacked by members of the Barton Foundation, and here Raye reveals herself to be the pilot of 011, the Gundam Firestorm. She also tells him that she is the Sailor Senshi and Princess of War, Sailor Mars.  
  
Marissa (Kaiou) Winner: A character you may not know, due to the fact that I created her. Marissa, or Mariko as she is called by close friends, is Michelle's (or Michiru for those who like Japanese name better. I like them both ^_^) cousin that is later discovered to be the Sailor Senshi of Peace and Happiness, Sailor Starburst. (To find out more about that, read the fanfic about her, coming out soon) Quatre first meets Marissa during a business trip to Tokyo when she saves him from a wild hockey puck (Marissa loves to play the game) and later saves him again as Sailor Starburst from a youma. They bother begin to develop feelings for each other, and after a war almost breaks out in the center of Tokyo, Marissa is revealed to be the pilot of 09, the Gundam Warrior Star.  
  
Pan (Son) Chang: A character you should know from Dragonball Z/GT. Wufei meet Pan for the first time when he enrolls into Orange Star Hight School for a Preventer mission. Pan tries to befriend the lonely, and cute, Chinese, but still upset over his mother and Hannah, Wufei pushes everything, and everyone away. Several months pass and Pan has finally broke through Wufei's hard shell somewhat when an old enemy of the Z Fighters return and tries to hurt Pan. Wufei get hurts trying to protect her, and Pan, who has developed strong feelings for Wufei over the months, gets angry and turns Super Saiyan for the first time, surprising her family and friends and shocking Wufei. She defeats the old enemy and tells Wufei how she feels about him, and is happy to hear that Wufei feels the same way. Several weeks later, while Wufei and Pan are sparing, a man walks up to them and asks if they would help in a rebellion against Earth, since they were both Gundam Pilots during the war. Pan then explains to Wufei that during the war, she was the pilot of 010, the Gundam Vortex. 


	2. The Begining of A New Era Chapter 1

(Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Only the new characters here are mine.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! Didn't think I'd be back so soon did ya? Because of all the great response I got from "The Reunion of Two Pilots" I decided to write a sequel to it.  
  
Duo: Kasey, what are you planing to do?  
  
Kasey: (grins) That's for me to know and you to find out. Now minna, hope you all enjoy the first chapter to "The Begining of a New Era"!  
  
The Begining of a New Era  
  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Episode One: A New Era Begins  
  
"Captain, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I want to know how my plan is doing."  
  
"Yes Kamaria, we have ordered the soliders to get ready to attack the World Colony Nations on your order."  
  
"Good." Kamaria Kobayashi stood up from her seat. "I want the World Colony Nations under my control as soon as we can. Do you understand?"  
  
The solider in front of her saluted to her. "Ma'am!"  
  
"Good, now if you would excuse me, I need to get ready for school. Just because I'm about to rule the world, doesn't mean I don't have to go to college."  
  
"Anna?" A deep voice echoed through the house. No one answered.  
  
The person that said the name sighed. "Why can't I find that girl when I need her?" He walked into a room where a woman with raven black hair that stopped at the middle of her back and tiger blue eyes was working at a computer. "Kasey, have you seen Anna? I've looked all over and I still can't find her!"  
  
Kasey Maxwell looked up from the computer. "No, but you better find her Duo, and Mark, or else they'll be late for school." She picked up a notebook from a stack and began to insert the figures from the Salvage Yard's quota from that month. "I swear, she's so much like you when you were seventeen."  
  
Duo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "I hope not. I don't really want to be a grandfather yet." He nuzzled Kasey's neck. "Though I wouldn't mind having another kid."  
  
Kasey laughed as she pushed Duo away. "Not now Duo! Maybe later, but right now you need to find Anna and Mark."  
  
"Alright, alright," Duo kissed Kasey but before he could leave to look for Anna, Anna came to him.  
  
"Hey Dad," Anna walked into the room, her twin brother Mark behind her.  
  
Duo sighed. "Anna, where have you been?"  
  
"In the hanger," Anna replied, grabbing a apple. "I was working on a car I saved from the salvage yard." She took a bite and grinned. "In a few months that thing is going to be running like new."  
  
Mark snatched a orange out of the bowl and groaned. "Anna, all you think is cars. You really need to get a new hobby." He blew his bangs out of his face.  
  
Anna glared at her brother. "Oh right, like you don't think about soccer day and night," she retorted. "You're one to talk, Mark."  
  
Mark was about to snap back when Kasey stepped in. "Anna, Mark! That's enough!" Kasey exclaimed. The twin quickly snapped their mouths shut. Kasey smiled. "That's better. Now, Anna, come here so I can braid your hair."  
  
"Hai, Okassan." Anna went over and sat down in front of her mother.  
  
Kasey began to braid her hair back. "I swear kid, with all this hair, you look excatly like your father, except you're a girl."  
  
Anna looked up at Kasey and grinned. "You really think so?"  
  
Mark cringed. "That's a scary thought."  
  
Anna jumped up, her hair now bound back, and gave her brother a rasberry. "You're just jealous."  
  
Duo and Kasey looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Seventeen and they STILL acted like ten year olds. "You two, finish your fight later. Right now you need to be heading to school." Duo shook his head grinning.  
  
"Hai Otousan!" The twins quickly grabbed their bookbags and yelled "Ja mata!" as they left the room. The two ex-pilots jumped slightly as the door slammed.  
  
Duo looked at Kasey with a pained look. "WHY did I let you teach them Japanese? I can barely understand them."  
  
Kasey slapped Duo lightly in the arm. "Because I'M Japanese, you baka. It's not my fault you couldn't sit down for ten minutes and let me teach you."  
  
An evil smile grew on Duo's face. "Oh, there are a few things that you taught me that I remember." He picked Kasey up in his arms. "Want me to show you what I remember?"  
  
Kasey blushed and giggled. "Why not?" Those figures can wait a couple more hours."  
  
Duo kissed Kasey hungerly. "Good, because I wasn't going to take no for a answer." Kasey giggled again as Duo took her to their bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Mom, have you seen my pom-poms?"  
  
Marissa looked up the stairs. "Check in your closet Emily!"  
  
"Oh, there they are! Thanks!" A moment later, sixteen year old Emily Raberba Winner came down the stairs in her Colony High cheerleading uniform. Her shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair bounced with each step she took, and her blue eyes sparkled brightly. "Morning Mom!" She kissed Marissa on the cheek.  
  
Marissa smiled. "Good morning dear. Your father and sister are already having breakfast. Would you like something?"  
  
"Some fruit, thanks." The two women joined the rest of their family in the kitchen. "Morning Daddy!" Emily said happily, wrapping her arms around Quatre and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Quatre looked up and smiled warmly at his oldest daughter. "Good morning Emily. What are you so happy about today?"  
  
Mandy looked up from her bowl of cereal and rolled her eyes. "Alex and his family is back from touring with the circus." She rolled her eyes slightly. "She's acting like he's been gone for a year or something."  
  
Emily bounced into the seat next to her fifteen year old sister. "I haven't seen or heard from him in three months Mandy. Of course I'm excited. He is my boyfriend after all." She smiled at Mandy. "You really need to get a boyfriend, then you'll understand how I feel."  
  
Much to Emily's surprise, Mandy grew quiet. "No thanks," she said softly. "I heard they're too much trouble." She looked back down at her cereal and began to eat again.  
  
Emily blinked at Mandy, confused. 'That's weird. I wonder what's gotten into her.'  
  
Quatre wondered the same thing. 'Mandy's gotten really withdrawn from everyone lately. Maybe it's just because she's starting high school.' Quatre took a sip of his coffee. "Are you ready for your first day of high school, Mandy?" he asked his youngest.  
  
Mandy looked up at Quatre and brightened slightly. "Hai, and I'm going to be a little late getting home today. I'm going to try out for the soccer team with Mark and Alex."  
  
Quatre smiled at Mandy proudly and tugged on her long ponytail slightly, making her giggle. "That's great Mandy! I hope you make it. You're an excellent soccer player." He was proud of her. While Emily was great at cheerleading, Mandy was even better at soccer. She had brought and helped her junoir high win championships every year she was there. That's where she met Mark Maxwell. They've been really close friends since playing together her first year. 'I'm just really happy she's friends with one of Duo and Kasey's kids. I need to see how they're doing later.' He stood up and kissed both his daughter's on the forehead. "Well, I'm off to work. You two have fun today, alright?"  
  
"We will!" The girls chimed.  
  
Quatre walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of the stairs. There was one more kid he needed to say goodbye to, and she was late coming down. Not that it was unusual. "Adrianne! Come down! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Coming Uncle Quatre!" A second later a girl with long brown hair with plantium blonde bangs running down the sides of her face and colbat blue eyes came running down the stairs. "Sorry I was late for breakfast Quatre-san. I had to blowdry my hair." Adrianne said breathlessly.  
  
Quatre smiled at his adopted neice. "Don't worry about it. Where's your mom? She wasn't down for breakfast either."  
  
"Oh, she left before you woke up. She had something to talk about to Uncle Heero," Adrianne said. "I don't know what, but it sounded important."  
  
Quatre wrinkled his forehead. "I wonder what about," he thought, worriedly.  
  
Marissa broke into his thoughts when she came out of the kitchen with Quatre's lunch in a box and wrapped in a cloth, something she learned when she lived in Japan with her cousin Michelle and her girlfriend Amara. "Here's your lunch Quatre-chan."  
  
Adrianne snickered slightly at the nickname. "Quatre-chan?"  
  
Quatre turned red. "Go eat breakfast Adrianne."  
  
"Alright.... Quatre-chan." She retreated to the kitchen, still giggling.  
  
Marissa had a glint of laughter in her sea blue eyes as she handed Quatre his lunch. "If Adrianne is anything like Hannah, she'll never let you live that one down.  
  
Quatre sighed, irratated, but had a small smile on anyway. "I'm thirty-five years old Marissa. I think that nickname is a little too out of date for me."  
  
Marissa wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Oh, really? I think it fits you perfectly." She leaned foreward and kissed him sensually.  
  
Quatre ran his free hand through Marissa's long golden blonde hair as he slipped his tounge into her mouth and kissed her back with all the love he felt for her since they met eighteen years ago. All that mattered at that moment to him was the women he had in his arm. 'Gods, she always know what to do to me to get me started.' He pressed his wife against the wall and kissed her fiercerly.  
  
Marissa whimpered softly into her koibito's mouth as she felt Quatre's hardened member pressed against her. She broke their heated kiss and panted softly. "Quatre, you have to go to work...."  
  
Quatre dropped the box he had in his hand, and to Marissa's surprise, picked her up and started up the stairs to their room. "I'm calling in sick today."  
  
"But what about...." Marissa began to protest, but Quatre silenced her with another heated kiss.  
  
"My sisters can handle it, don't worry about a thing. Right now all I want to do in make love to you, my beautiful Mariko."  
  
The moon princess (1) blushed and buried her face into Quatre's sweet smelling hair. "That sounds good to me, my desert prince," she said softly as Quatre took them into their bedroom and locked the door behind them. (2)  
  
Emily watched Mandy as she shifted her soccer back from one foot to the other as she finished her breakfast. Emily sighed. "Mandy, when are you going to stop playing that silly game and get into something that isn't so.... tomboyish?"  
  
Mandy gave her sister a look as she got up to put her dishes in the dishwasher, even though the maid could do it. Without turning around, she said, "Look, I don't gripe about you and your stupid cheerleading stuff, so don't with me and soccer."  
  
Emily got defensive. "Cheerleading is NOT...."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Adrianne cut in as she walked in the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and bit into it.  
  
Mandy smiled happily. "Ohayo Adrianne-chan!" She closed the dishwasher. "I'm going upstairs to grab my stuff. Be back in a flash!" She left the kitchen and on her way up the stairs, she caught a glimps of Quatre's lunch. "I wonder why dad's lunch is still here?" She got her answer as she past her parents bedroom. Her face turned red. "Forget I asked." She quickly ran into her room. (3)  
  
Adrianne looked at Emily. "What? Aren't you going to at least say good morning?" She took another bite of her apple.  
  
Emily glared at the older girl, She hated Adrianne Yashima with a passion, and probably always would. "Where's my mother?" she asked icily.  
  
"Last time I saw Marissa-san, she and Quatre-san went upstairs. Though I wonder why since Qjisan had to work." She grinned as she took another bite.  
  
"You are very crude Adrianne," Emily snapped. "And another thing, my father is NOT your uncle. He's just very close friends with your mother, and he only felt sorry for you."  
  
Adrianne clasped a hand over her heart dramaticly. "Oh break my heart Emily." She stared at the blonde, "Look, I know your jealous with the close relationship I have with your family, expecally your sister, but that gives you no right to say things like that just to cover up your brused ego." She threw her apple core away.  
  
Emily was about to snap at Adrianne again when someone with brown hair cut above the ears (4) and green eyes walked into the kitchen. "Hi everyone."  
  
"Alex!" Emily forgot about Adrianne and jumped up and kissed her boyfriend. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at school!"  
  
"Thought I'd surprise you and give you a lift to school. Hey Adrianne," he said warmly.  
  
Adrianne smiled back. "Ohayo, Alex. How was your summer?"  
  
Alex shrugged slightly. "It was okay, but I'm not much on the family business, you know that." Adrianne nodded, knowing what he meant.  
  
Emily tried not to look jealous. She knew Alex was just being polite, but even though, she wrapped her arms around him and glared at Adrianne slightly.  
  
Mandy came down just then and cried out happily when she saw her best friend's brother. "Alex, your back!" She hugged her friend. "Where's Christina? I can't wait to see her!"  
  
Alex laughed. "Christina went to school early. She had to take care of a few things before hand."  
  
Adrianne put a hand on Mandy's shoulder. "Come on kid. I'll take you to school, and leave the two love birds alone. We need to stop and pick up Nikolas on the way."  
  
Mandy blushed slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. "Okay, thanks!" She quickly got out of Adrianne's touch, grabbed her bag and soccer ball and went out to Adrianne's car. "See ya Alex! Bye Emily-chan!"  
  
Adrianne got her keys and bag and bowed slightly to Alex and Emily before leaving. "Ja mata."  
  
After she heard the door close, Emily turned to Alex, smiling with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad your back Alex. I've missed you so much."  
  
Alex smiled as he wiped one of the tears that got loose off Emily's cheek. "I've missed you too, Emily."  
  
"Nikolas! Wake up!" All that answered Son Pan was a snore. She sighed and walked out of her son's room. "Trunks! Wufei! Could you please get that kid up? He's not getting up with me yelling at him."  
  
Trunks kissed Pan on the lips. "Sure love." He turned to Wufei. "Same as before?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "It seems to be the ONLY was to get that kid of mine up. Only this time, YOU throw him in the tub. I don't want to be blasted through the wall again."  
  
Pan laughed at the image of her ex-husband and best friend hanging half out of a wall the last time they woke Nikolas up like that. She stiffled her laughing when Wufei gave her a death glare.  
  
Trunks chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "No prob. Go start the water."  
  
A moment later Trunks had a still sleeping Nikolas in his arm. "Stand back. This ain't gonna be pretty." After Pan and Wufei stepped out of the bathroom, a second later Nikolas was heard screaming. "What the fuck?!? TRUNKS! What's the fucking big idea?"  
  
"It wasn't his idea Nikolas Chang," Pan said stepping into the bathroom. "And if I hear anything like that out of your mouth again...."  
  
"I'll knock your butt into the L1 Colony, and believe me kid, you won't like it," Wufei finished for her.  
  
Nikolas blinked as water continued to run on top of him. "Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back till next week."  
  
Wufei shut off the water and helped his son out of the tub. "My job with the Preventers finished early, so I thought I would come by and see you off to school. Hope that's okay."  
  
Nikolas beamed. "That's great! Now you can meet Adrianne! She should be here any minute!"  
  
"Who's Adrianne?" Wufei asked, curious. "Your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Only my best friend since I was six. I told you about her before," Nikolas said to his father. Just then the doorbell rang. "That's her now!" He flew down the stairs, literily.  
  
"Nikolas! No flying in the house!" Pan shouted. She sighed. "I swear that boy...."  
  
"Hey it's your family's genes, and I actually say that because it's true." Wufei stated. (4) Pan stuck her tounge out. Wufei chuckled. "Come on, let me go meet this Adrianne I've heard so much about."  
  
As they walked down the stairs, they heard Nikolas and Adrianne talking. "Gods, Adrianne, its been so long!" Nikolas said, giving his long time friend a hug.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened slightly as the girl laughed happily. "I know! Three months is too long to be away from my best friend!"  
  
Nikolas heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his parents and Trunks coming in the room. "Dad, great! Now you can meet my best friend,Adrianne Yashima."  
  
Wufei froze when the girl turned around and smiled warmly at him. 'Oh my gods. She looks just like.....'  
  
Adrianne raised her eyebrow slightly. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Wufei-san."  
  
"Uh, yeah...." Wufei said, finally able to shake off some of his shock. "It's nice to meet you too Adrianne. I know this may sound like a very foreward question, since we just met, but who are your parents?" Nikolas looked at his father, wondering what made him ask that.  
  
"My parents?" Adrianne blinked, surprised. "My parents are Christina Yashima and Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
Pan's hands flew up to her mouth, thankful that the kids couldn't see her. 'By the gods! I didn't even THINK she could be related to Hannah!' Trunks looked at his wife worriedly.  
  
Nikolas noticed that Wufei paled slightly. "Dad, are you alright?"  
  
Adrianne looked at Wufei. "Do you.... know them or something?"  
  
Wufei quickly let go of Adrianne's hand. "Yes, something like that," he mumbled. "It was very nice meeting you Adrianne. Excuse me now, but I have something to do." He quickly left the room.  
  
Nikolas blinked his black eyes, confused. "What was that all about?"  
  
Adrianne was just as confused. "Um... come on Nikolas, we need to get going. Mandy's waiting in the car. I said I'd give her a ride today."  
  
"Okay, give me a few minutes." He ran back upstairs. A few minutes later he returned, now in school clothes and his black hair spiked up. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder,  
  
he kissed Pan on the cheek. "Ja mata Okassan, Trunks-san. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye dear." After Nikolas and Adrianne left, Pan gave Trunks a look saying she'd explain later and ran into the other room, where Wufei had his face covered in his hands. Pan went over to her friend and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Wufei. I had no idea she was Hannah's daughter."  
  
"Twenty years and I still love her as much as I did then," he said softly. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Why hasn't she tried to contact me?" A tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
Pan sighed and layed her head on Wufei's shoulder. "I don't Wufei. I just don't know."  
  
"Maria!! Wait up!"  
  
Maria Yuy turned and saw her brother Trevor running towards her. "You know, if you didn't waste so much time fixing your damn hair, you wouldn't have to run to catch up!" She turned around and started walking again.  
  
Trevor grinned and ran past her. "Race you to school!" Knowing his baby sister, that was one thing she'd NEVER turned down!  
  
He was right. "You're on!" Maria cried and starting running after him. It didn't take long for Maria to run pass him and a few minutes later, both were gasping for breath on the steps of Colony High. "You better just stick to basketball Trevor-chan," Maria said breathlessly.  
  
Trevor smirked as he stood up. "Yeah, I guess I better." He walked into the school.  
  
Maria blinked and realized she'd been tricked, AGAIN! She quickly got up and ran after her brother. "Trevor, you jackass! You get back here!" She ran through the doors and ran into someone in the process. "OOF!" She fell backwards onto her butt. Maria glared angerly at the person who bumped into her. "Hey! Watch where...." She stopped and blinked, surprised, when she realized who it was. "Nikolas?"  
  
Nikolas smiled apologically. "Hey Maria-chan. Sorry about that." He held out a hand. "Let me help you up."  
  
Maria tried not to blush as she took his hand and let Nikolas help her up. "Arigato Nikolas," she said softly, bowing. "Sorry for not watching where I was going."  
  
Nikolas smiled. "Don't worry about it, Maria. It happens." He let go of her hand, realizing he had been holding it longer then he should have. "Uh, sorry about that."  
  
Before Maria could say anything, Adrianne came around the hall. "Hey Nikolas! What's taking...." she started to say before noticing Maria. "Oh, hey Maria! How's my favorite cousin?"  
  
Maria stared at Adrianne for a second before her tough 'tude came back. "None of your damn business." She turned to Nikolas and smiled slightly. "Later." She quickly left.  
  
Adrianne blinked. "What's with her?" she asked Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas shrugged. "You know Maria. She never let's her true feelings show if she can help it." He wasn't about to tell anyone what just happened between him and Maria. She actually.... blushed! 'She's really cute when she blushes,' he thought, smiling to himself for a second before realizing what he was thinking. 'Where did that come from?' He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Adrianne punched him hard in the shoulder, but due to his Saiyan heritage, it didn't hurt. "Huh?"  
  
Adrianne looked at her friend curiously. "You were spacing man. What's up?" "Nothing, just thinking. Where's Mandy?" he asked, quickly changing the subject as he started walking to class.  
  
"She had to go find her locker," Adrianne replied as she followed Nikolas, wondering what was up with her friend.  
  
Mandy slammed her fist against her locker, angry that it wouldn't open. "Stupid fucking lock!" Mandy quickly turned around when a soft laugh was her behind her.  
  
A girl with long black hair with a striped yellow and black bandana used as a hairband and soft brown eyes was looking at her with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Need some help?"  
  
Mandy blushed. "Uh, yeah. That would be great. The stupid lock is stuck."  
  
The girl smiled. "I could tell from you yelling profanity." Mandy blushed harder. The girl walked up and grabbed the lock and with a flick of her wrist, she broke it off. "There, problem solved."  
  
Mandy looked at her, amazed. "How did you do that?"  
  
The girl blushed. "Uh, well, you see...."  
  
Mandy smiled. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me. Thanks a lot for helping me. I'm Mandy Raberba Winner, Grade 10." She held out her hand.  
  
The girl took Mandy's hand into her own. "I'm Samantha Hibiki, Grade 10 also. I'm your locker partner. It's nice to meet you, and thank you, for not making me go into detail about how I was able to break that lock." She looked at Mandy for a moment. "You know, you're very pretty," Samantha said, smiling.  
  
Mandy looked surprised. 'Nobody has ever called me pretty before,' she thought to herself.  
  
Samantha must have thought that she said something wrong because she quickly let go of Mandy's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she said, bowing her head.  
  
"Why should you be sorry?" Mandy asked, confused.  
  
Samantha looked at Mandy slowly. "Well, I thought you might be uncomfortable about the fact that I'm...." She turned red.  
  
Mandy smiled. "Of course not! The thing is, I am too. It's just that...." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" Samantha tilted her head at Mandy.  
  
Mandy leaned against the lockers. "Nobody knows except my friend Mark, and now you." She blushed. "The thing is, I think you're pretty too."  
  
Samantha smiled. "You do?"  
  
Mandy nodded, smiling back. "I like your clothes too," she added, nodding towards Samantha's outfit. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Oh, it's my father's actually," Samantha said, beaming. "He use to wear this when he was my age. I've never been into the whole dresses and and high heels bit."  
  
Mandy laughed. "I'm not either! My sister Emily is ALWAYS trying to get me to drop sports and get into cheerleading." Samantha laughed with her.  
  
While the two girls got to know each other, some other girls where watching them.  
  
"Poor Emily! She actually has to put up with that little tomboy for a sister?" one girl exclaimed.  
  
"I know! And it's worse when she's becoming friends with that! What should we do Allison?" another asked.  
  
Allison put her hand on her cheerleading skirt. "Why, save Emily's sister of course." She and the other girls walked up to Mandy. "Why hello Mandy!"  
  
Mandy gave the girl a weird look. "Um, am I suppose to know you?"  
  
A vain twitched in blond hair girl's eye. "I'm Allison, Emily's best friend."  
  
Mandy remembered now, and wished she hadn't. "Oh yes, I remember now," she said politely. Before Allison could say anything else, Mandy closed her locker. "I'm SO sorry to cut our chat short, but I have to get to class. Let's go Samantha." She grabbed Samantha's hand and quickly left before Allison could object.  
  
"Here you go, Christina. We're sorry for the mix up." The secratary handed Christina Barton her new classes.  
  
Christina bowed respectfully. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Hashiba-san. Gomen nasai for putting you through this."  
  
Hashiba-san smiled. "It was no problem, Christina. I want to make sure you have the classes you need."  
  
"Thank you again!" Christina walked out of the office and nearly collided with Mandy and a girl she never met before. "Mandy!"  
  
"Christina!" Mandy hugged her best friend happily. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Christina laughed. "It good to see you too!" She turned to look at the girl next to Mandy. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh!" Mandy let go of her friend and said, "Christina, this a new friend of mine, Samantha Hibiki. Samantha, this is my best friend, Christina Barton."  
  
Samantha smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Mandy-chan hasn't stopped talking about you since we've met."  
  
Christina raised her eyebrow slightly. 'Mandy-chan?' She shook Samantha's hand. "It nice to meet you too." She looked down at her watch. "I have to get to my class. Sorry for being so rude, but I need to go. Ja ne." Christina turned and walked away, unable to comprehend what just happened.  
  
Mandy was unable to understand either. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Mom! Will you stop messing with my hair? OW!! Daddy, help!"  
  
Amuro Yashima laughed as his only child tried to get away from her mother Lucrezia. "Sorry Sayla, but you should just let your mother finish. Won't hurt as much."  
  
Fourteen year old Sayla tried to get away from her mother again, but Lucrezia held firm. "Sayla, will you stop fighting me? All I'm doing is putting your hair up and your acting like it's the end of the colonies! Now sit still. You're already going to be late for school!"  
  
Sayla scowled and crossed her arms. "Fine, but why do I have to wear my hair half up like this? It makes me look like a ten year old!!"  
  
"In my opinion, it make you look very pretty."  
  
Sayla's eyes snapped over to where the voice was coming from and saw a guy with light brown hair and ice blue eyes standing in the doorway, smiling. She flushed slightly and put her  
  
head down, avoiding the guy's eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Brian." Amuro said, standing and shaking hands with the guy now known as Brian. "Are you here for those reports your parents wanted? By the way, how are Treize and Tamara anyway?"  
  
"Yes sir," Brian said, answering the first question. "My parents just got back from their vacation in Australia. They visited Sydney and they said it was just beautiful in the middle of September."  
  
Lucrezia smiled as she finished putting up Sayla's hair. I'm glad they had such a nice time. I'm done torchering you Sayla-chan."  
  
"Thank the gods." She was about to push herself up when a hand came into her line of vision.  
  
"Would you like some help up?" Brian said, still smiling.  
  
"Um....sure," Sayla blushed as she took his hand and he help her up. "Thanks."  
  
"You're quite welcome Sayla." Brian replied.  
  
"Come on Brian," Amuro said, patting him on the back. "I'll get you those reports."  
  
"Thanks." He looked into Sayla's purple eyes. "I'll see you again sometime?" Unable to say anything, Sayla nodded. "Goodbye for now then." Brian left with Amuro.  
  
"Come on Sayla, I'll drive you to school," Lucrezia said to her daughter.  
  
"Alright...." Sayla watched Brian's retreating back, then turned and walked with her mother out to the car.  
  
Christina Yashima was typing something on her labtop when someone behind her spoke. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Hannah?"  
  
Christina sighed as she continued typing. "Why do you insist on calling me that Heero? I haven't gone by that name since we were kids."  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know. That what you were going by when I met you and that's what I'll continue to call you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Heero sighed. His sister hasn't been the same since the war....and Wufei. Heero knew she still loved him terribly, but even though Heero saw Wufei nearly everyday at the Preventers, Christina hasn't seen him since the war back in A.C. 195. He went over and sat in a chair next to Christina and looked at the computer screen. "So what is it?"  
  
Still typing, Christina said bluntly, "I think we have another war coming."  
  
Heero's head snapped over to look at his sister. "What?"  
  
Christina nodded slowly. "And if we don't stop it soon, this one is going to make worse damage then the last one," she said.  
  
Heero crossed his arms and looked foreward again. He closed his eyes. "So what do we do now? None of us are in any shape to fight. Our skills are outdated. We wouldn't make it out of the war alive."  
  
"We have only one choice," Christina said softly. "We have to bring in new pilots to pilot the Gundams."  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked at Christina again. "But who Hannah? Who would be capable of piloting them?"  
  
Christina looked back at Heero, a pained look in her eyes. "Our children."  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! I finally finished Chapter One!! And this is my longest chapter EVER!! I hope you all like it!  
  
Trowa: Hey!! You forgot about us!!  
  
Raye: Yeah!  
  
Kasey: Gomen you guys, but I couldn't find anywhere to put you in this chapter. I promise to put you in the next one though.  
  
Trowa and Raye: (glare at Kasey) You better!  
  
Kasey: (sighs) You just can't please anyone these days. Anyway, email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or please place a review. See ya all next chapter!!  
  
(For those of you that noiced the numbers throughout the chapter, those are for the footnotes below.)  
  
(1) To make a long story short, in a Sailor Moon fic I'm writing, Marissa is the youngest princess of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
(2) Sorry minna! No lemon here! I'm trying to keep this as R rated as possible. If you want me to write a lemon for Quatre and Marissa, tell me.  
  
(3) Oh boy. Something a fifteen year old should NOT be hearing ^_^;;;;  
  
(4) I know, I know, it sounds a little like Trunks from DBZ, but I couldn't help it!!  
  
(5) Remember minna, Pan is 1/4 Sayian, so that makes Nikolas 1/8 Sayian!! 


	3. The Begining of A New Era Chapter 2

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the awesome people at Bandai and Sunrise.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! I'm back with chapter two! My computer decided to be an ass and delete not only what I had written of this chapter, it also deleted chapter one and the character guide!! Thank Dende I had text versions of those but now I'm having to re-write chapter two! (sobs for a moment) Okay I'm done. Now, like I promised I'm bringing in Raye and Trowa and well.... I hope you like chapter two!  
  
The Begining of a New Era  
  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Episode Two: Gundam Pilots Unite!  
  
"WHAT?!? Are you nuts?" Raye Barton cried, jumping up from her chair and glaring at Christina, who looked back at her calmly.  
  
"Raye, calm down," Trowa, her husband, said softly.  
  
"I will NOT calm down!" she snapped, making Trowa flinch. "She's saying we should put our kids in a war that hasn't even started yet!"  
  
"But Raye," Pan said softly, "Christina has a point. We are in no shape to pilot our Gundams anymore, and besides, they are old enough to take care of themselves."  
  
"That's easy for you to say! Your son's a Sayian!"  
  
"RAYE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" a usually calm Marissa yelled. Raye blinked at her best friend, surprised. Marissa sighed. "I don't like the idea anymore than you, but we should at least listen to Christina's plan."  
  
Raye sat back down. "Fine," she grumbled.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before Raye's outburst," Christina said, ignoring Raye's death glare, "I know none of us want to see our kids fight, but if you look at it, we might not have much of a choice. Not many people know the Gundams still exist, and if we did get new pilots, for all we know, they could be the enemy. We know our children better than anyone, therefor we know they can be trusted."  
  
Ukyou sighed. "I see your point, but I still don't like the fact that we would be putting our kids in twenty year old mobile suits."  
  
"Howard has some people upgrading the Gundams as we speak Ucchan," Heero said, trying to put his wife's mind at ease.  
  
Kasey crossed her arms and leaned against Duo. "How long do you think we have before this war hits, Hannah?"  
  
"One month, maybe two at most, and don't call me Hannah," Christina said, glaring at Kasey before continuing. "It's up to you guys though, if you want your them apart of this."  
  
Ukyou looked at Heero for a moment. "Well, Trevor and Maria do have some training with mobile suits, so.... I guess it's okay..." Heero smiled slightly and took her hand in his.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it, as long as Marissa agrees," Quatre spoke up. He looked at Marissa. "What do you say?"  
  
Marissa shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it either."  
  
Duo and Kasey looked at each other and nodded. "We're in," Duo said.  
  
Trowa looked at his wife. "I know you're not to fond of the idea, Raye, so I'm going to leave the decision up to you."  
  
Raye was quiet for a moment. "I don't know....."  
  
"Raye?" She looked up when she heard Christina. "I know we haven't always been on the same page on some things," Christina said, "but I would never put my daughter's life on the line unless I knew she could take care of herself. I'm positive that Alex and Christina can."  
  
Raye looked at the woman her daughter was named after for a moment before nodding. "Alright."  
  
Pan didn't say anything. "Pan, is everything alright?" Marissa asked.  
  
Pan nodded. "Hai, its just that I'm not going to say anything until I talk to Wufei about it. Nikolas is his son too."  
  
Christina stiffened at the mention of Wufei's name. "That's alright Pan. Call me when you guys have your answer." She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'm meeting Milliardo to talk about Adrianne. Ja na." She quickly turned on her heel and left without another word.  
  
Pan watched her leave. "Gomen," she said to Heero. "I didn't realize that about Wufei was still too hard for her."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Pan-chan," Heero said, also watching his sister leave. He hated seeing her so unhappy. 'Hannah, stop doing this to yourself and talk to Wufei,' he thought.  
  
Anna opened her locker and pulled out her hat as she got ready for her first, and favorite class, auto body. Since she was younger, she had always loved cars, and waited for the day when she would take over for her dad at his Salvage Yard and Auto Repair. When she first joined the class her freshman year, she used to get crap from the other guys since she was the only girl in the class, but now three years later, they've accepted her and treat her like one of the guys. Anna had just put her hand on backwards when she heard a voice that made her cringe. "Hey Anna."  
  
Anna closed her locker and said without turning around. "Loran." Loran Sakamoto was a senior like her, and in the eyes of the other girls at school, was one of the hottest guys around. His short dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and sexy body made most girls want to faint, but it made Anna want to barf. She turned around and forced a small smile. "How are you?"  
  
Loran let out a grin that made Anna want to shrudder. "Really good, now that I found you," he said as he placed a hand on the locker behind Anna.  
  
"Well, great, but if you would excuse me, I have to get to class." Anna tried to move away but Loran blocked her only way of getting out.  
  
"Anna, stop fighting your feelings and go out on a date with me," he said in a low voice.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. You only want to get me in bed and make me another conquest."  
  
Loran moved closer to Anna, making her back up against the locker. "You're right, and one day you will be mine Anna Maxwell," he said as he leaned closer to her, but a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the braided girl. Anna was relieved to see that the person was Trevor.  
  
"I suggest you back off Sakamoto, if you know what's good for you," Trevor said, narrowing his eyes and growling slightly.  
  
Loran yanked his arm out of Trevor's grasp. "You're the one that better back off, Yuy," he said angerly. He looked at Anna. "I'll see you later," he said, giving her one of his killer smiles and walked off.  
  
Trevor watched him go, eyes filled with anger. 'He better not hurt her, or I'll....' He turned to face Anna, a smile now on his face. "You okay?"  
  
Anna nodded. "Yeah, thanks Trevor. I swear, that guy really gets on my nerves." She shrudder to show how highly she thought of Loran Sakamoto. She sighed before smiling back at Trevor. "Hey, would you walk me to my auto body class, you know, to keep Loran away? That, and I want to know how my best friend's brother has been doing."  
  
Trevor laughed. "Sure. You know," he said as they started walking, "sometimes I still can't believe that you and Maria are best friends. I mean, you two are totally different."  
  
Anna giggled. "Well, as much as Maria tries, she still can't piss me off. It's kinda of the relationship my Dad has with Heero-san. Heero's quiet while my Dad is always talking, only I know when to shut up when I'm around Maria. Dad usually get punched in the face by Heero-san." They both started to laugh, remember the time Heero gave Duo a black eye during a family outing a few years back because Duo wouldn't stop talking. After a few moments, they both got ahold of themselves. "How was your vacation?" was the next question asked by Anna.  
  
Trevor rolled. "All I pretty much saw was four walls of a Preventer's office. My Dad is hell bent on having me and Maria work for them, not that Maria minds, she LOVES working there."  
  
"You just want to try out things before you choose what do, right?" Anna asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you know me too well Anna," Trevor said, chuckling.  
  
"Hi Trevor!" Trevor looked over to a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes in a short skirt and tight baby tee. She grabbed onto Trevor's arm and smiled brightly.  
  
"Uh, hey," Trevor said, sweatdropping. Anna forced herself not to laugh.  
  
"Are you trying out for the basketball team?" the ditzy blond asked. She giggled. "Well of course you are! You're only the best player in the school!  
  
"Sorry, but I really have to go," Trevor said as he got his arm out of the girl's grip. "Bye," he grabbed Anna's hand and hurried down the hall.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot, Anna burst out laughing. "Oh, god, did that girl lay it on thick!" In a high pitch voice, she said, "You're only the best player in the school!"  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Trevor backed Anna against a wall and started to tickle her.  
  
"S...stop it! I'm sorry!" Anna said laughing.  
  
"That's better," Trevor stopped tickling her. "Anyway, we're at your class."  
  
"Oh!" Anna was a little upset that they we're there already there. She was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Trevor, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Trevor blinked. "Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"What kinda girl do you go for? I see all these girls flirting with you, but you never date them. Why?"  
  
Trevor shrugged. "They're not my type, I guess."  
  
"Then what is your type?" Anna asked, not noticing that some of her bangs fell out of her hat and inbetween her eyes. She was used to it.  
  
Trevor smiled slightly. "After knowing me all this time, you should know by now. See ya later Maxwell." He tugged on her braid slightly before walking off.  
  
Anna started to walk into her class but turned her head to watch Trevor walk away. 'What did he mean by that?' she asked herself, confused, before walking into her class.  
  
"Thanks, Mom! See you later!" Sayla said, slamming the door to the car and quickly ran up the stairs. 'Damn, I'm late!' she though to herself as she opened the front door and went into the school. 'Thank Dende I made it in time for 2nd period.' She was in such a hurry that she bumped into a girl, Allison Catalonia, the most popular girl in school.  
  
"Hey!" the girl said angerly.  
  
"Oh, gomen for bumping into you," Sayla said politely. "I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going." She started to walk away when another girl, Susan Po, grabbed her arm tightly. "Hey, do you have any idea who you bumped into?"  
  
Sayla blinked, not even wincing from the pain in her arm. "Um, no. Am I suppose to?"  
  
"You bumped into Allison Catalonia, the coolest girl in Colony High." Susan shoved Sayla away roughly. "Next time watch where you're going!"  
  
Sayla narrowed her eyes and got into Susan's face. "Nobody pushes me and gets away with it!" She shoved her into the lockers and was quickly slapped across the face by Allison.  
  
"NOBODY treats my friends like that, you little bitch!"  
  
Sayla growled and was about to hit Allison when someone pulled her back. "Okay, fun time's over, little cousin." Sayla didn't even have to look to see it was Adrianne. "Let's go." She led Sayla away.  
  
"You better watch your back, slut!" Allison and the others laughed.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Sayla yanked her arm out of Adrianne's grasp. "I could have taken care of myself back there!"  
  
"Yeah, and get expelled before you finish your first day," Adrianne said. "Really kid, you need to control your temper."  
  
Sayla turned and looked at Adrianne angerly. "Why do all of you treat me like a little kid? The only one that treats me my age is Uncle Heero!" She turned and stormed away.  
  
Adrianne sighed. "I really hate Aunt Lucrezia for asking me to watch after her," she muttered.  
  
Now that it was his break period, Nikolas had come to the stands to watch the track team practice and read his book. He thought it was a good idea at the time, but if he had known she was going to be there, he would have gone somewhere else. He tried to keep his eyes on his book, but they kept looking over at one girl. Maria. She was practing with the other girls on the team, running around the track, but she was further ahead. She was always trying to be better than anyone else, that was just how she was. Nikolas watched her in awe. 'Gods, she's beautiful,' he thought to himself as he watched her running around the track, her hair in a tight ponytail and bouncing with every move she made. 'Everything about her is perfect. Her brown hair, her colbat blue eyes, her body......'  
  
"Nikolas! Earth to Nikolas!"  
  
Nikolas blinked and looked up to see Alex. "Oh, hey Alex. How long have you been there?"  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. What were you thinking about?" He grinned. "Or should I say who? Maria maybe?" His grin grew wider when Nikolas blushed.  
  
Nikolas quickly got a hold of himself and scowled. "She's not my type," he said flatly as he put his book in his bag and stood up.  
  
Alex laughed. "Yeah right! I saw how you were looking at her! If Trevor saw you looking at her, Sayian or no Sayian, he would have kicked your ass!"  
  
"What are you geeks talking about?"  
  
Alex and Nikolas turned to see Maria glaring at them. Alex grinned at Maria gleefully. "Nikolas has the hots for......"  
  
"BARTON!!" Alex backed off slightly when he saw Nikolas in his Super Sayian form, his black eyes a deep blue and his black hair now a burning yellow glaring at him like he was ready to kill, and he was. "I suggest you better leave," he growled, "before I decided to use your ass as target practice!"  
  
"I'm going!" Alex exclaimed, laughing. "See you two later!" He jumped off the bleaches and went looking for Emily.  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was he talking about?" she asked Nikolas and he flipped off the bleachers, landing softly on the ground.  
  
Before Nikolas could respond, a huge blast was heard and a bright light was seen not too far from the school, shaking the ground and throwing Maria off balance. Nikolas quickly caught her and looked up. "What the fuck?"  
  
Screams were heard from around the school. "We better get over there and see what's happening!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Right, hang on!" Nikolas held onto Maria as he flew over to where the comotion was coming from and quickly spotted Adrianne. "Adrianne!"  
  
Adrianne looked relieved when she saw her friend. "Nikolas! Some mobile suits are attacking the school!"  
  
"What?!? Are they crazy?" Nikolas cried.  
  
"Adrianne!"  
  
Adrianne turned to where the voice was. "Mom? What are you doing here? What's going on?"  
  
Christina stopped in front of Adrianne. "I'll explain on the way, first we have to find these people." She handed her daughter a list of names.  
  
Alex Barton  
  
Christina Barton  
  
Nikolas Chang  
  
Anna Maxwell  
  
Mark Maxwell  
  
Emily Winner  
  
Mandy Winner  
  
Adrianne Yashima  
  
Maria Yuy  
  
Trevor Yuy  
  
Adrianne looked them over. "Well, we already have two with us. Maria and Nikolas are right here. What is this about?"  
  
"I said I'd explain later!" Christina barked. "We have to find the others!"  
  
Ripping the paper in half, Adrianne handed one half to Nikolas and Maria. "Guys, find everyone that is on that paper. My mother and I will find the others! Meet us back right here!"  
  
"Right, come on Maria!" Nikolas and Maria ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
As Adrianne and Christina ran, Christina started explaining. "You remember the war twenty years ago right?'  
  
Adrianne nodded. "Yes, we learned about it in school."  
  
"Well, your uncles and I were apart of it."  
  
Adrianne's eyes widened and was about to say something when she spotted someone. "Mandy!"  
  
Mandy turned around. "Adrianne! Aunt Christina! What...."  
  
"We'll explain later. Come on!" Mandy said nothing as she followed them.  
  
Fifteen minutes they met Nikolas and Maria back in the appointed place, everyone on the list accounted for.  
  
Christina motioned everyone to follow her. "Amuro is waiting with two vans. We have to get out of here quickly."  
  
"Hold it!" Emily exclaimed, crossing her arms. "We're not going anywhere until you tell us what the hell is going on!" Just then another loud blast was heard, shaking the school.  
  
"Emily, everything will be explained when we get out of here, now MOVE IT!" Christina yelled. Nobody argued and did as instructed, but as they ran to the vans, Anna saw a mobile suit with what looked like flames on its body. Her eyes narrowed. 'I can't believe someone would start a war all of a sudden.'  
  
A teenager about seventeen walked in and saluted his commanding officer. "Lady Kamaria, the World Nation's headquarters in the L1 Colony has been completly destroyed, but some of the school next to it was destroyed also.  
  
Kamaria smiled at the brown haired and blue eyed man. "That's quiet alright. Some things must be sacraficed in order for our plan to succeed." She stood up and walked up to the teenager, red hair swishing softly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I knew I was right when I made you my right hand, Lieutenant Loran Sakamoto."  
  
Loran smiled and saluted Kamaria again. "It's a honor to work by your side ma'ma."  
  
Kamaria turned and went to the window and looked outside. "Did you see any of them?"  
  
"Yes, ma'ma. We saw the pilot of 06 running into the school, but we didn't see her run out. She might have left when we weren't looking."  
  
Kamaria placed a hand on her cheek, and smiled slightly. "Well, it looks like I'm going to meet the famous Hannah Yuy after all."  
  
After Christina had got the teenagers safely into the Preventer's office, she gathered the ex-pilots together.  
  
The kids were shocked. "Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Mark asked.  
  
"We're going to let Christina explain everything," Kasey told her son.  
  
"Huh, me?" Christina asked, confused.  
  
The older Christina laughed. "So nobody gets confused, just call me Hannah, alright?" She stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "I know you're all wondering what you're doing here, and I'm here to explain it. Twenty years ago, the war between the Earth Federation and OZ was going on. Out of all of us, six of us were part of the war..... as Gundam Pilots."  
  
The everyone's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" Adrianne asked. "Six of you were Gundam Pilots? Who?"  
  
"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre..." Hannah paused a moment before continuing. "Wufei, Kasey, and me."  
  
"Raye, Marissa, Ukyou, and Pan were also Gundam Pilots," Heero added, "but their jobs were to surpress smaller wars from exploding into larger one."  
  
Christina sat down, shocked. "But... why are you telling us this?"  
  
Raye knelt down in front of her daughter. "Another war is about to start, and all of us are getting too old. Our reflexes are not like they use to be, and we wouldn't make it out of the war alive.  
  
"The reason you guys are here," Quatre explained, "is for you to take our place."  
  
Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? What makes you think WE can pilot them?"  
  
"Each of you have the abillity to pilot, wither or not you think so yourself," Ukyou said. "We also know we can trust you to keep this a secret, due to the fact that you're our children."  
  
"But it's your choice if you want to pilot them or not," Hannah said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "We're not going to force you to do anything."  
  
Mandy was the first to speak up. "I'll do it!" Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? It sounds pretty cool to me, learning how to pilot a Gundam."  
  
Anna agreed. "I'll do it too. I'll be able to learn more about mobile suits and mechanics that way."  
  
Maria, whose eyes have been closed the entire time, said, "If Anna does it, I'll do it too."  
  
"I'm with Maria," Trevor piped up.  
  
Adrianne and Nikolas looked at each other. "We'll do it too," they said in unison.  
  
Christina shrugged. "Count me in, I guess."  
  
Mark thought it over for a second. "Well, how often do you get a chance like this? I'm defantly in."  
  
Alex looked at Emily. "What do you say hun?"  
  
Emily's bit her bottom lip. "I guess....."  
  
Alex placed a hand on Emily's cheek gently. "Hey, our parents wouldn't put us in any severe danger," he said softly. "You know that, Emily-chan."  
  
Emily nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll do it."  
  
Hannah nodded. "Follow me then." She let the group of teenagers and their parents to the hanger.  
  
Nikolas looked over at Pan. "Hey Mom, where's Dad? Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
Pan saw Hannah stiffen slightly. "He.... he had some things to take care of," she said lightly. She patted her son's shoulder. "Don't worry though, he should be here soon."  
  
Adrianne saw her mother stiffen and raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder what's wrong....'  
  
"Here we are." Hannah opened the door and let everyone in. They all gasped at what they saw.  
  
"Woah! Way cool!" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
Marissa giggled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That's pretty much how I reacted when I first saw them. They've all been updated with new equipment and everything. There are eleven Gundams in all."  
  
"Who has which one?" Alex asked, amazed at the mobile suits before them. He's seen mobile suits before, but nothing like these!  
  
"I'm glad you asked Alex," Hannah said. She grabbed a folder off a table nearby and opened it. "I had to run some tests on you to figure that out. The results are pretty amazing, considering Gundams. All of you are piloting the same gundams your parents did. Trevor, you'll be piloting the Wing Zero Gundam, also known as 01. Mark, you have 02, Gundam Deathscythe HELL. Alex, you'll be piloting 03, Gundam Heavyarms CUSTOM, Emily, you have 04, Gundam Sandrock CUSTOM, Nikolas will be piloting 05, Gundam Altron, and Adrianne, you'll be in 06, Gundam Dragonfire Zero." She quickly explained to each of them what their Gundams had installed in them. (1)  
  
Hannah then turned to the other group. "Anna, you'll be piloting 07, Gundam Starburst. Maria, you have 08, Gundam Sunbeam. Mandy has 09, Gundam Warrior Star, and Christina, you'll be piloting 011, Gundam Firestorm."  
  
"Wait, what happened to 010?" Emily asked.  
  
Hannah pointed over at one of the Gundams. "That's 010, Gundam Vortex. It was to be piloted by my niece, Sayla, but my brother Amuro and Lucrezia don't want her in this war. They think she's too young." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I forgot one thing. You'll be breaking up into teams, one team of five, and one team of four. Due to the results of the tests, I picked the two that seem to think faster when under pressure. Adrianne, you'll be the leader of Gundams 01-06. Anna, you'll be the leader of 07- 011. Do you think you two can handle it?"  
  
Anna and Adrianne looked at each other. "Hai," they finally said.  
  
Hannah smiled. "Good. Now we have to talk about....."  
  
"Gomen I'm late! What did I miss?"  
  
Hannah froze when she heard the voice that had gone deeper with age. 'Gods, no....'  
  
"Dad!" Nikolas exclaimed. "I was wondering when you were going to get here!"  
  
Wufei smiled at his son. "Sorry about that. I had some paper...." he stopped cold when he saw her. No longer her hair in the tight ponytail like it use to me, it was now down just below her shoulders, soft waves surrounding her face, her colbat blue eyes full of emotion, just like before. Twenty years since he last saw her, and she was still as beautiful as the day he met her. "Hannah...."  
  
Hannah stared back into the midnight black eyes that were staring at her. He had matured since she last saw him, growing several inches and putting on some muscle. 'Gods, he's.... gorgous...' "Wufei.... its been a long time," she said softly.  
  
Adrianne and Nikolas looked at each other and blinked, surprised. "You mean.... you know each other?" Adrianne asked her mother.  
  
Hannah didn't answer, due to the fact that she was forcing herself not to cry. She was fighting a losing battle, as several tears trickled down her face.  
  
Adrianne was shocked. In her seventeen years, she had never seen her mother cry. "Mom?"  
  
Hannah continued to look into Wufei's eyes, so full of hurt that she finally lost it. "I'm sorry Wufei...." Hannah whispered, tears now flowing down her cheeks freely. "I'm so sorry...." She let herself slump to the floor.  
  
Wufei quickly caught her in his arms, holding her tightly as though she would slip out of his arms. "Shh...." he said softly, stroking her hair in comfort as she continued to cry. "It's alright Hannah. I'm here."  
  
"I'm so sorry...." she continue to cry softly into his shoulder.  
  
Nikolas and Adrianne looked at their parents in bewilderment, then at each other. What was going on?!?  
  
Kasey: Hai, minna, I've done it!! Chapter two is finally completed and I'm getting on the road of getting Hannah and Wufei back together!! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think! See you next chapter!!  
  
(1) Gomen minna, but most of you should probably know what kind of weapons and stuff that the original Gundams have, and I explained what Dragonfire has in "The Reunion of Two Pilots" so I'm not going to bore you or myself into writing that.  
  
Chapter finished on August 23, 2001 


	4. The Begining of A New Era Chapter 3

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the awesome people at Bandai and Sunrise.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! Am I on a role or what? This has got to be one of the easiest fics I have written in a LONG time! Also, because I've had some emails telling me I should put Hannah and Wufei back together, and even though I was going to do it anywhy, some of you should be happy to know that they will be getting back together in this chapter!!  
  
Hannah: Arigato Kay-chan! (hugs Kasey tightly)  
  
Kasey: Ugh...Hannah....can't....breath....  
  
Hannah: Oop! Gomen! (lets Kasey go)  
  
Kasey: (gasps for air) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next installment of "The Begining of a New Era"!  
  
The Begining of a New Era  
  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Episode Three: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Uncle Heero, what's going on?" Adrianne asked as she and Nikolas watched Hannah and Wufei, confused as hell. "How do our parents know each other?"  
  
Heero was hesitant about saying anything, but Hannah whispered, "Tell them Heero, they have a right to know."  
  
Heero nodded, sighing. "Adrianne, there's something your mother hasn't told you, something she isn't too proud off. When she was fifteen, she was a Captain for the OZ forces, the youngest ever to hold that rank."  
  
Adrianne blinked, shocked. She knew her father and uncle had been part of OZ, but not her mother!  
  
Heero continued, "Shortly after she learned from Amuro that she had a twin brother, me, and also finding out then that I was a Gundam Pilot. She left OZ to look for me, and was found by Doctor J, the man that raised me. She discovered that the people she trusted the most had lied to her, that OZ's true intentions was to take over Earth and the colonies, not bring them together. Because your mother despies lying, she made it her mission to bring OZ down, no matter what the cost."  
  
"Hannah met Wufei when she joined us, and you could tell it was love at first sight for both of them, though they both were a little stubborn to admit it at the time," Quatre continued, picking up for Heero. "It took Hannah almost getting killed for them to admit how they felt." He continued telling the story up to the point where the piece of Libra was falling towards Earth. "Hannah managed to destroy the piece, but she was gone when the smoke cleared. She wasn't seen again until almost four years later, when she arrived at our house, holding you in her arms, Adrianne. She joined the Preventers and everyone knew that she was alive, even Wufei, but I guess seeing each other was too hard for them at the time, so they avoided each other up to now. They had both married and had kids, Wufei and Pan had Nikolas and Hannah and Milliardo had Adrianne, but they both ended in divorce."  
  
Christina looked at the older couple on the floor for a moment. "Are you saying they're still in love with each other?"  
  
Quatre nodded, sighing. "Very much so."  
  
Adrianne knelt down next to her mother. "Mom, why did you do this to yourself? Why keep yourself from someone that you love?"  
  
"Because I was ashamed of myself," Hannah said quietly. "I made some stupid decisions, and I felt after what I had done, that Wufei wouldn't love me...."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Stupid onna. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. You're like a cold. As much as I try, I could never get rid of it."  
  
Hannah starting laughing against his chest. "Gods Fei-chan, you've really said some stupid things, but this takes the cake!"  
  
Wufei let out a small smile and held Hannah close. "It always made you laugh." His face turned serious. "But I'm telling you something now, if you ever disapear like that again, I will hunt you down and drag you back by your hair."  
  
Hannah stopped giggling and nodded. "Alright. Gomen, Wufei. We really wasted a lot of time, huh?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Yeah, but we have time to catch up too..."  
  
Emily sighed happily. "What a happy ending. This is why you should get a boyfriend, Mandy. I know this really great guy....."  
  
"Emily, I don't need you helping with my love life," Mandy snapped, "so shut up and stay the hell out of it!"  
  
"Mandy!" Marissa amonished, but the young girl stormed away, leaving everyone in shock. Mandy rarely got that angry.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into her....." Quatre said slowly. "She hasn't been herself the past couple of months."  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre-san," Mark said reasuringly. "I'll go talk to her." He quickly went after Mandy.  
  
Hannah got up after wiping her face off. "Come on. We need to get you guys ready." The others followed Hannah as she led them to the Gundams.  
  
Mark found Mandy crouched in a corner, crying. He sat down next to her and handed her a tissue. "Here."  
  
Mandy took the tissue and blew into it. "Thanks," she said, sniffling.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?"  
  
Mandy snorted. "What, that I'm gay? Please. My parents could probably handle it, but I seriously don't think Emily could." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'd rather not tell them yet. We have more important things to worry about anyway."  
  
Wrapping a arm around Mandy's shoulder, Mark sighed. "I know kid. Who would have thought, our parents being Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Mandy wiped her face off and stood up. "We better get back, before Emily starts to think there's something going on between us. By the way, when are you going to tell you know who you're in love with her?"  
  
Mark groaned as he got up. "Mandy....."  
  
"Don't try to bullshit me Mark. I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at her."  
  
"I'll tell her when I get the courage to, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Come on, let's get back, before they send someone after us." They both were quiet as they returned to the group.  
  
"Mandy, are you alright?" her mother asked her, worry sketched all over her face.  
  
"I'm fine Mom." Before anyone else could ask, Mandy turned to Hannah. "Show me where my Gundam is, Hannah-san."  
  
Hannah nodded and pointed to one that had a head like a warrior's helmet, its colors in gray and light blue. "That's your Gundam, the Warrior Star. The one next to it is Emily's, Sandrock CUSTOM."  
  
Mandy looked at Sandrock. She blinked. For some reason, she felt strangely drawn to it....  
  
Heero threw Mandy and Mark each a helmet. "Put these on. You're going to get into your Gundam, and we're going to teach you how to pilot them. We're also going to put you through some G-force tests."  
  
Mandy looked at Mark and he shrugged. This was going to be a long day.  
  
"Come on Adrianne! You can do better than that!"  
  
"Nikolas shut up and do some damn pullups yourself!" Adrianne snapped. She did a couple more before pulling up all the way and swinging over the bar. She landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
"I did already. Five hundred to be exact," Nikolas shot back. He was sitting on the floor, a book in hand. "I'm taking a break."  
  
Adrianne and Nikolas, along with the rest of the Gundam pilots-in- training, were in a specially made gym, getting stronger, and learning how to pilot their Gundams.  
  
Adrianne sighed. She went over and plopped down next to her best friend, who had continued to read the manual for Altron. "Can you believe our parents actually dated?"  
  
"I guess," Nikolas replied, turning a page. "From what I heard from Trowa-san, he told me that Dad was pretty quiet, though when he talked, it was mostly to spout out about justice and to yell at Duo. He really didn't show alot of emotion until he met your mother."  
  
"My mother was the same way. I guess meeting each other was a good thing." Adrianne layed her head on Nikolas' shoulder and both were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presents. Without opening her eyes, Adrianne asked, "So what's this thing I hear about you having a thing for Maria?"  
  
Nikolas stiffened slightly. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"I'm going to kill that guy," Nikolas muttered under his breath, his ki rising slightly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So, what about it?" Adrianne asked again.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied. "She and I are friends, that's all."  
  
Adrianne sat on Nikolas' lap and pulled off his reading glasses, startling him. She leaned foreward until their noses touched. "Nikolas Chang, you really suck at lying."  
  
"I am not lying!"  
  
"Are too!" She started tickling his ribs, knowing he was highly ticklish there.  
  
"Stop it!" he said, laughing. He rolled her over to the floor and held her down.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Let me think.... no!" He started tickling her, making her squeal with laughter.  
  
"Am I interruping something?" They both stopped laughing and looked up to see Maria, arms crossed.  
  
"No, no," Nikolas said quickly, standing and helping Adrianne up, his face red.  
  
Adrianne saw this and laughed. "Told you you sucked at lying." She turned to leave. "See you later baby cousin."  
  
"Bite me," Maria retorted.  
  
After Adrianne had left, Maria bent down and picked up Nikolas' manual to Altron and his reading glasses. "Here, I think these are yours," she said, handing them to Nikolas.  
  
"Arigato," he said, taking them. "How's your training going?"  
  
Maria brightened a little. "Great! I never expected to actually pilot a mobile suit. It's amazing!"  
  
As Nikolas looked at Maria as she continued to talk about her training, he wondered if he would ever have a chance with her.  
  
"Milliardo?"  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft looked up from his pile of paperwork. "What is it Tamara?"  
  
Tamara Khushrenada walked into his office. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, I could use a break." Milliardo closed the folder of paperwork he was working on and stood up. "What is it?"  
  
Tamara motioned him to walk with her. "We got a bunch of new recruits in last week, and I need you to pair off with one of them."  
  
Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "Why me? I haven't had a partner since Christina, and that was years ago."  
  
Tamara gave Milliardo a look. "That's exactly why you need one. You've closed yourself since then, and it's not healthy."  
  
Millardo looked away. "You wouldn't understand...." Nobody would understand. Ever since the last war twenty years ago, his whole life was in a mess. He finds out the person he loved more than anything and his best friend were related to his rival, Heero Yuy. Then, if things couldn't get any worse, he finds out Christina had fallen in love with one of the other Gundam pilots! Looking back at Tamara, he said coldly, "I refuse to take on a partner Tamara."  
  
"Well too late, she's already here."  
  
Milliardo spun around to face a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. Holding out her hand, she said, "2nd Lieutenant Stephanie Kinomoto," she said formally. "Tamara told me I was going to get a hot headed partner, but she didn't tell me you would be this much of a ass." She turned to Tamara. "Do I really have to be partnered with this guy?"  
  
Tamara tried hard not to laugh at the look on Milliardo's face. "I'm afraid so Stephanie. Good luck. You're going to need it." She excused herself and left before she totally lost it.  
  
Stephanie turned to look at Milliardo, who was glaring at her angerly. "Do you have a problem?" she snapped.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Where do you get off saying I'm a ass when you don't even know me?" he snapped back.  
  
"I know more about you than you think." With that Stephanie turned her back on him and started walking away. "I'm going to do some paperwork. When you're ready to be a man and explain the job we're going to do, you can find me in room A-5."  
  
Milliardo clenched his fists. What was it about this woman that made him want to punch a hole through a wall? Sighing in defeat, Milliardo went to his office to finish some work, and calm down before he snapped at someone.  
  
Hannah dropped into a chair and spun around slowly in it as she stared into space. So much had happened in one day. A new war was brewing, she had to help train the new pilots, and she finally was with Wufei again. At least one of those three things were good.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Hannah looked over at the door and smiled when she saw Wufei leaning against the door. "I was just thinking about some things."  
  
Wufei sat in a chair across from her. "Like what?"  
  
Hannah sighed. "Everything I guess. About the war, about.... us." She looked at Wufei. "After everything I did, you still don't hate me. Why?"  
  
Wufei was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I guess..... in the back of my mind, I knew you would come back."  
  
Hannah smiled slightly as she put her feet on Wufei's chair. "So what have you been doing these past twenty years? I noticed you had a son."  
  
The Chinese pilot nodded, with a small smile on his face. "Yeah. I met his mom when we were seventeen. I think you know her, Pan Son." When Hannah nodded, Wufei continued. "Well, anyway, we stayed together until Nikolas was four, before we decided it was best for both of us to go our seperate ways. We're still good friends though, and I see that kid of mine whenever I have time off."  
  
"Why did you guys go your seperate ways?" Hannah asked. "From what I heard from Heero, you guys seemed to have a pretty good relationship."  
  
Wufei frowned slightly. "We did, but we realized that it was only as friends. Pan realized she was in love with her childhood friend Trunks, and I......."  
  
Hannah tilted her head. "And you?"  
  
Wufei got up from his seat and walked over to a window, where below he could see the kids training. Crossing his arms, he looked over at her said quietly, "I realized I was still in love with you."  
  
Kasey: Oooh!! How's that for a cliffhanger? I know its been awhile since my last chapter came out, but it took me awhile before I was happy with this one, and now I finally am!! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or send me a review if you're reading this at Fanfiction.net and tell me what you think of it. See you next chapter! (soon, hopefully)  
  
Chapter completed on April 1, 2002 


End file.
